blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotoms (5e Race)
Rotoms "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA '''I HAVEN'T HAD SLEEP IN FOUR WEEKS!'"'' -''Chuckles, "famous" Rotom minion of The Boss'' Physical Description Rotoms are a combination of constructed beings and the spirits of the dead, giving them a ghostly glimmer along with metallic bodies. Their bodies can be a vibrant orange, a dull grey, a striking black, or a pale white. Their eye and glow color depends on the form that they take upon themselves. They lack arms made of metal, instead having electric hands to replace them. History Rotoms are the ghastly fusion of spirits of those of the elemental Plane of Air that had died with small constructs and appliances. The constructed bodies typically had little or no recognition to a humanoid form, however the spiritual energy from the host is able to make it less hard and solid, to break and reform it into the shape of a body. Society Rotoms toil and live inside of the Plane of Fire, despite not being elementals, they are quite capable of living in there, with some even claiming to be elementals themselves. Their society relies on self-improvement, with failure not berated, but instead it is encouraged to try again and again, until you are successful. Even in death, Rotoms do not allow one another to give up, as the scrap metal is used in the breeding process of creating another Rotom. Rotom remains for 'rebirth', or new metal used for a regular birth, are tossed into a blessed celestial forge of Fixate, which then, over a course of a week, creates a baby of the Rotom race, to then be raised by either a Rotom couple, or a Mother-a Rotom that has their job to only be to raise the children of the forge-until they are mature. Relationships Rotoms are the fearsome rivals of the promethean race, with them being gifted with similar gifts to them, however the gods sponsored the former instead of the latter. The two races clash in a multitude of wars, skirmishes, and duels, with both constantly wanting to one-up the other race. The greatest of such conflicts is the Great Forge Festival, an event hosted by the dwarves to see which race is the greatest smith for that decade. The two rival races typically both do not win, as they are so busy sabotaging that the other races win these. Rotom Personality You can use the Rotom Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a rotom character or to inspire how your character might act. Rotom Quirks Rotom Names Rotom names were originally created by Fixate, who has a sense of loving naming themes, and decreed that most rotoms shall be named in relation to the flames or similar. Not all rotom couples enjoy these names, and may choose to take on names from their exotic Ignan language, however most are fine with these traditional names. Rotoms do not grasp the concept of having 'last names', as villages of rotoms make sure that their child is not named the same as another, though if they share the name of someone who passed away or is a great hero, they may add a number onto the name, such as Everbright the Second. In cases where two rotoms share a name, they may choose to use a nickname, such as one being referred to as only half of their name, and the other the other half. Male: Everbright, Infernus, Solair, Volcan Female: Celestia, Ifritel, Roasie, Pyra Rotom Traits Burning beings of the forge, rotoms make an excellent addition to a party of dwarves, fire-beings, or any other race. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Ghostly Mind. ''Your choice of Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma increases by 1. ''Age. Rotoms being undead construct beings makes them immune to the effects of aging, and they are formed mature. Alignment. Rotoms are more hyperactive than most other races, making them typically Chaotic alignments of all varieties. Size. Rotoms are shorter than most individuals, which they make up with their tiny bits of levitation, though they average between 2 and 3 feet tall, weighing less than twenty pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Due to your sight being given magically, from your mixture of being a construct and undead, you can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Levitation. ''You have weak levitation, enough to lift you at maximum a foot off of the ground, making you immune to ground-based difficult terrain. ''Necroconstruct. ''Your dual natures of construct and undead give you resistance to both necrotic and psychic damage. ''Electronic Grasp. ''You do not have hands attached to your body, instead they are magical. Your hands cannot be restrained by any conventional means, however in an antimagic field you cannot grapple or use your hands for anything except for unarmed strikes or wielding weapons. Additionally, your unarmed strikes deal lightning-type damage and are considered magical. ''Form Shift. ''Rotoms have six different forms, with each form having different innate magical abilities and appearances. You can change your form as a 10-minute ritual in which you peer inside your mind to re-arrange your soul with your body. Each form allows you to cast a cantrip at will, and uses your Dexterity modifier as the spellcasting ability for it. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Notongue. Notongue is the language of the dead, spoken most commonly by only the intelligent beings of undeath, though it is understood by all undead with some semblance of sentience. It sounds similar to the grunts of zombies, clattering of bones, and the howling of ghosts. Rotom Forms Standard The standard rotom form has a cyan glow, and the most humanoid appearance, with electrical magic. They can cast shocking grasp at will. Ventus The ventus rotom form appears similarly to a fan, with a golden gleam and their hands attached to the new appendage on their head. They can cast gust at will. Ignis The ignis rotom form appears like an oven, with a more aggressive crimson shimmer, and larger appendages. They can cast fire bolt at will. Herba The herba rotom form appears as though it is a vehicle, with a needle-like extension from their head, and an emerald color. They can cast thorn whip at will. Aqua The aqua rotom form looks like a tube of liquid, with a dark blue coloration and a more round appearance. They can cast shape water at will. Glacies The glacies rotom form has an appearance reminiscent the most of a golem, with a purple tint. They can cast frostbite at will.Category:Races